A Christmas to Remember DBZ Christmas fan fic
by LordFrieza
Summary: As the Trunks of the future enjoys the peace and joy that the world has enjoyed since the destruction of the Androids. Something from Gero still excests. How will he truly preceve this Christmas Guest?
1. Default Chapter

A Christmas to remember (Christmas DBZ fan Fic)  
  
Trunks walked in out of the cold. In truth he had been helping rebuilding the leftovers of Westcity. It had been three years since he destroyed the Androids and Cell. And his mother had been so proud of him (and of learning about his father doing something noble for once.). On his way home he stopped at one of the few shops that had opened back up. He smiled as he looked at the simple clothes they had to offer and bought something for his mother. He smiled at the thought of her seeing the first Christmas gift in nearly seven years.  
  
At Capsule Corp.  
  
Bulma watched the snow and smiled. She walked into the computer lab and began work on restoring some of the lesser needed fuctions. She smiled brightly as her work paid off and the inner garden got back the artifical day light that her father had designed. It was nice to see it all working again. She was about to start the simple robot drones to work planting some fruits and vegetables in there when she heard something at the door. Thinking that it was Trunks she walked and opened it up. In fell a large man. He was taller than most of the guys she knew. And he had strange red hair. His green and black outfit looked weird but what worried her was the red ribbon insigna on it. He got up and she saw the unfinished face of android 16. He slumped against the wall. His eyes trained on her. "Where am I? Who am I? Who are you? What is going on?" he asked before the sound of some of the machinal parts starting to thaw happened. She looked at him and remembered Trunks telling her about how one of Gero's own creations had fought against Cell. How it gave its life for Gohan and for them. And this looked to be him.  
  
At the stores.  
  
Trunks finished the shopping for the Christmas presents. He tried to think what his father would have said about this. "Why are you wasting time on such a thing?" He believe Vegeta would say. He grinned and headed toward home. When he got there he saw the open door and then saw the unfinished Android on the floor. He looked at his mother and started to perfrom a Ki blast to destroy it. Bulma stopped him. "What son. Isn't this the one you told me about in the other time line?" She asked. "YEs mother, but the other androids wheren't as evil as the ones here. He could be like the other two and he was stronger than both of them." Trunks said. "Son you where strong enough to destroy Cell in his first form. I think that you could handle him. Besides it is Christmas and he's unfinished. Maybe we should see what we can do." Bulma said. "Fine, but if it tries anything than I'm blasting it. Alright?" Trunks said. "Alright, now help me get him to the lab." she told him. Trunks carried the Android to the table and laid him down. Bulma began doing checks and noticed little things about him. Not only was he not finished but several of his processors and relays where damaged. It must have been when the androids 17 and 18 of this universe destroyed Gero's lab. She began doing searches for compatible parts, but most of the things they needed they just didn't have. That's when Trunks opened his mouth and regreted it. "You know mom we could go back a few years to the other time line and Ummm let them take a look at him. The Bulma of that time should have all of the materials that he needs." Trunks said. "You know you're right. Good idea Trunks. Don't know why I didn't think of it myself." She said. Trunks hit his forehead. "Why did I say that? I could have been happily enjoying this Christmas and not have to worry about a stupid Android." Trunks thought to himself.  
  
Bulma walked with Trunks and modified the time machine to run off of the same power sorce as the space craft that her father designed. When she did she simplily converted one of those crafts to be the Time Machine. Once it was ready Trunks carried him into the craft and looked at Bulma. "Do you want to come too?" He asked. "Yes I do. I would like to see how things would have worked out if your father had lived." She said. They started it up and soon it was heading back about 7 years after the Cell Games. As soon as the time portal opened Trunks walked out and noticed that it was still snowing. He looked at her confused. "Silly I set it arrive on the same day as we left. only just a few years after the Cell Games." She said with a smile. He looked at her and grinned. He picked up the android and they walked up to Capsule Corp. Building. The scanners picked up Bulma and Trunks so there was no vistior signals that went off.  
  
Inside of the Capsule Corp. building.  
  
Bulma looked at her son Trunks. She smiled remembering her son from the future. She knew that he would grow up to be a well mannered young man. And not as pigheaded as his father. She heard the door open and nearly fell out of her chair. There was an older version of her, and Trunks! She walked over to him. "Trunks???" She asked. "Yes mother. Mother and I wanted to come and visit for a little while." He said. She looked at the older her wearing a sweatshirt and a pair of unmatching Sweat pants. "Did I forget how to dress?" She asked jokingly. "Ha ha ha. There's not a lot of choices in our future." Future Bulma said. "We also wanted to bring something here." Trunks said as he laid android 16 down. Bulma from the present looked at him in shock. "But he died. I mean I heard how his head got mashed." She said. "This is the one from our time. It seems that Gero never finished him. Somehow he woke up and stumbled into Capsule Corp. Mom thought it might have been from some of the basic programming that Gero did, but we don't know. And since it was Christmas we where hoping to get him to working right. In Memory of the other 16." future Trunks said.  
  
Vegeta walked down and saw two Bulmas and an older trunks. He held his head and walked over to the cabinet. "Woman where is that asprin. I'm seeing things and I suppose it is from that Stuff you had me drink called Egg Nog." He said. Bulma smiled and so did the future one. "You got him to do something?" Future Bulma asked. "Yeah, he's accually turned into a really good father. I still can't get him to take out the trash though." Bulma said. Trunks stood there and listened to them talk about his father and he walked into the room. "It's been a while father. How has your Trunks been?" He asked. Vegeta looked at him. "So it is you. And that would be your mother from your time?" He asked. "Yes.?" Trunks said. "What I really need. Two of her here. Now I'll really need to find that Asprin. One is hard enough to live with. Two is going to be impossible." He said  
  
Trunks smiled as he listened to his dad. Soon he saw the Trunks from that time come in as well as Goten. "So there I am, but who is that. It can't be Gohan." He thought to himself. 


	2. Ice Cream inncident

Goten looked at the stranger and then looked at Trunks. "You know Trunks he looks a lot like you." Goten said. "Yeah I know. Who is he dad?" Trunks asked. Vegeta looked at him and thought for a minute. "He's a good friend of the family Trunks." Vegeta said as he watched future Trunks. He looked back into the hall and saw both Bulma's talking to each other. He looked at Goten and Trunks and thought for a moment. "Boys I would like for you to go and find Gohan. Your mother wanted to invite him and Chi Chi over for dinner." He told Trunks. "Alright dad." Trunks said. Goten and he took off through the back and headed toward where Goten lived to look for Gohan. Vegeta looked at Trunks and smiled. "That should keep him busy for at least half an hour. If I know them they will take their time getting Gohan so that they can play. Now what is it that you have brought into my home?" Vegeta said as he walked into the hall and saw the unfinished Android 16. "Vegeta they've got 16 here. It seems that in their time he was unfinished. "Of course woman!" Vegeta said as he slapped his forehead in a duh gesture. "Don't you remember Trunks telling us that their was only two androids? It stands to reason that Gero never finished this one or he did and started to scrap him. And I would suppose for the reason he never activated the other one. Because it enjoyed peace. He wanted something like a Sayan. Something that lived for battle." Vegeta said. "Well you don't have to get all insulting Vegeta!" Both Bulma's said. Vegeta turned and looked at Trunks. "Did you bring asprin. I'm serious. Because if they're both going to be here then I'm going to need it." Vegeta said. "No I didn't but I'll check the house and see if I can find you some." He said and then saw both of the Bulma's giving him the eye too. His head hung low as he headed into the house. Vegeta picked up the android and walked to the lab. "Woman it's on the lab table. Fix it so that it can be out of my house!" Vegeta said.  
  
"Your house? Your house. Vegeta this is our house. Mostly my house." She said. Vegeta smirked and thought for a minute. "Alright fix it so that it can get out of our house. Is that better?" He asked being smug. She looked at him hard for a minute and laughed. She couldn't help it. There was times when Vegeta had a sense of humor and this was one of those times. She began examing 16 and found a few more things wrong than the Bulma from the future had found. "This isn't good at all. It seems that the energy reactor in him that uses the base energy around has been fractored. His main cpu is damaged and I'll have to make another from scratch. Plus if he had programming it is gone. He was operating on base programming and that's it. So the questions he asked you make since." Bulma said. She began work on the new cpu as the Bulma from the future began working on reparing the small reactor in him. They began fixing him slowly. Bulma had backed up all of 16's memory from when she repaired him the first time. She smiled lightly as she pulled the stack of CD's with 16's memory and programming on them. "I had the fore site to put a wireless transmitter on the last 16 so I got up to his last memory. It will be like he just woke up from the Cell Games." She said.  
  
Vegeta watched them for a few minutes and soon got bored with it. He walked back into the kitchen and began digging out a couple of snacks. He looked in the frige and found Bulma's private stash of Cherry Garcia ice cream. In truth he loved that flavor. It was just something about it that seemed to taste really good. Of course if he ate it he would have to listen to Bulma gripe about it for a couple of days. He thought back to when he first came on the planet. He would have destroyed her for looking at him wrong and now he listened to her because he loved her. It was strange, but something that he didn't mind. He smiled as he opened the box of Cherry Garcia and began eating it. He smiled as he finished the box and then tossed it in the trash. It seemed as if on cue Bulma, his Bulma walked into the kitchen and saw the empty box of ice cream. "Vegeta!!!! I was saving that for later! You know that I love that flavor! Urgghhh!!!!! Vegeta you're going to make this up to me!" She said as she stormed out carring the box of accorted crackers she had bought a couple of days earlier. He watched her and laughed as he opened the frige and began to raid it again.  
  
She walked back into the room where herself from the future was waiting. "What happened to the ice cream?" the Bulma from the future asked. "Don't even get me started. Here!" She said as she tossed the box of crackers. The Bulma from the future caught it. "You know I forgot that I was like that at times. I guess getting to have Vegeta has kept this me about the same. She should try to enjoy it more. After all she hasn't seen all of the horrors that I've seen." Bulma from the future thought. 


	3. Thinking of family ns friends

Vegeta's Bulma continued to work angry. She loved her husband but he could get under her skin worse than anyone else. The Bulma from the future watched her and smiled. She could remember being angry like that and working. Long ago when she was dating Yamacha He ahd upset her and she made some of the best inventions ever. Including a mini jet camera from different parts of Master Roshi's stuff. She thought about the old perverted man. Granted there was times she got really angry with him, but when all of the other Z fighters had died he stood up to the androids. His battle was short, but he died a warriors death. He even wounded 17 a little with his Super KameHameHa wave. Something she hadn't seen since his first tourment fight with Goku.  
  
"Bulma is Master Roshi still alive?" She asked the younger version of herself. "Yes that old pervert is. You wouldn't believe what he tries to pull!" She said a little huffed up. "That's good. I'm glad that he is. Maybe after we finish with 16 here we can get everyone together if you wouldn't mind. I haven't seen them in so long." the Future Bulma said. Vegeta's Bulma smiled and nodded for a moment. She thought about it. This verson of her hadn't seen everyone in so long. They all had died and left her with only Gohan and Trunks there. Then Gohan had died to protect her son. She couldn't deny the request. And it caused her heated anger towards Vegeta to die down. Granted she still wanted him to pay for it in his usual fasion, but she wasn't as angry now. They continued to work on 16 for a couple more hours. In that time Trunks had found the asprin and Vegeta had popped a couple and offered one to Trunks telling him "You better take it. You know your mother and now there are two of them." They both had secretly laughed but when Vegeta looked in on them both gave him the evil eye.  
  
Gohan watched Goten and Trunks fly up to where he was. "So what's up guys?" He asked. "Well mom wanted to invite you and Chi Chi to dinner." Trunks shouted. Gohan nodded and walked out with Chi Chi. She looked at Gohan and he let her get on his back piggy back style and flew behind Goten and Trunks. Soon the could see Capsule Corp. "Looks like we're almost there mom." Gohan said. "Yeah you know I want you to teach me to do this Gohan. Your father never did. I think it was because he didn't want me tagging along." She said. "No mom it was because he didn't want you to get hurt. You know dad did think about you a lot. He really did." Gohan said. Chi Chi grew quiet for a moment. The thought that Cell had killed her husband still hurt after all of this time. And Gohan was right. Goku didn't want anything to happen to her.  
  
Vegeta looked out to see his Trunks followed by Goten and Gohan. "Well seems that the Trunks from this time line is back." He said. "Oh man should I make myself sacrace?" Trunks asked. "No. Stay here. I don't think that it will effect anything. besides most of everyone knows except for the two boys." Vegeta said. Trunks looked at his father. He had changed that was for sure. But it was for the better. His father seemed to like him and loved his mother. he said things but only to get her started. Being a Sayan he needed a fight. Even if it was verbal and emontional. 


	4. Finishing the Suprise

Trunks watched his father and smiled lightly. Soon he watched His mother from this timeline come out and head for the frig again. She looked in it and then looked at Vegeta with a cocked eyebrow. "Vegeta where is the food that I spent six hours working on for the Christmas party?" She asked already knowing the answer. "Woman I was hungry and I ate. So you can just make it again. Besides you have another you in there. She can help." He said as he got up and looked at Trunks. "Boy come with me. I want to see how much you have improved since Cell." He told Trunks. Trunks followed him and not long after they started Gohan, Goten and the Trunks from that time line came in. "What are you doing dad?" Asked young Trunks. "I was going to Spare with this Trunks." he answered. Trunks looked confused and then Gohan smiled. "It's been a while Trunks. So how has everything in your world been going?" He asked. "It's been alright. The people are starting to rebuild everything again. And there are even a couple of stores back working." He said as he started to walk behind Vegeta. "Say dad would you mind if Gohan spared with us?" Future Trunks asked "I would like to see how Kakkrots' son is doing. It feels like he has gotten weaker since the Cell Games." Vegeta said with a smile.  
  
Vegeta, Future Trunks, and Gohan headed toward the gravity room to start the training. The Trunks from that time like stood there looking confused and dazed. He looked at Goten and shrugged his shoulders. Bulma was still muttering things about Vegeta as he walked off. She knew that arguing wouldn't solve anything, but she had spent over six hours making that food. And she had planned on using some of it tonight for the dinner. She turned to Trunks and looked at him. "Trunks would you mind seeing if you can get a hold of Master Roshie? Also call or get a hold of Yamcha, Krillin, 18, their daughter Marron, Uulong, Puar, Tien, Chaziou, Launch and Piccolo for me. I would appreachate it dear." She said with a forced smile. She couldn't help but be steamed at Vegeta right now. Trunks nodded and headed off with Goten following him. They first headed toward Kame House to tell Master Roshie, Krillin, 18, and Marron that they where invited to dinner. Then he headed toward the look out and told Piccolo who looked like he was metating. After them he headed into Satan City and told Yamacha and Puar. They where lucky enough to see Uulong there with them and told him. Then they headed toward the frozen north and found Tien and Chaziou. They told them both and they nodded. After that they headed down the roads looking for Launch. Finally they found her. She was driving a truck and heading down a long hill. After they told her she nodded and told them that she would be there. They smiled and headed back.  
  
The Bulma from the future finished the work on the reactor. She smiled as it began fuctioning properly. She watched her younger self finish the cpu and install it. Then she helped with the memory restoration. While they where restoring the memory the future Bulma began working on the other unfinished parts of 16. One was his face. Gero had removed one of the eyes and started disassembling it. She put everything that she could back together. After that she finished making him look like he was whole once again. She turned to her younger self and smiled. "Well it looks like we're nearly done. So how long should it take to finish the memory upload?" She asked. "Well let me put it this way. He'll be about the biggest Christmas Present that we give this Christmas." Vegeta's Bulma answered. She looked at the big Android and smiled. "You know it is good that he's here sort of. I mean I had thought about fixing him again. I knew that the dragon couldn't and it would only seem fair, but there was so little left of him." She said as she looked down on him. Then she thought of something. "Lets do something else for him for Christmas as well." She said looking a little happy. "What do you have in mind?" The future Bulma asked. "Well all that I've ever seen him in is this stupid suit that Gero made for him. I'm sorry but it is about as dumb as anything that I've ever seen. Let's go and get him a suit. I mean a real suit. It would be nice and plus he'll have a gift to open." Vegeta's Bulma answered. The Future Bulma smiled at that and thought of going to a shop again. A real shop where in this world would look and be like she remembered. Maybe even better than she remembered. She nodded and looked at her younger self. "It sounds alright to me. You said that that he would be the biggest Christmas present so it will take about a day for the memory restoration to finish?" She asked. "Yes that's right. Other than that we're threw for the time being." Vegeta's Bulma said. They smiled as they walked out of the room and locked it. Not wanting to spoil the surprise to everyone on Christmas. 


	5. Starting to awake

16 lay on the table for a while. memories surging through his head. The memory of Cell and of protecting 18. Then holding Cell while he was going to self distruct. The memories of the cat that he had held while he was at Capsule Corp. And the memory of those that had been his friends. He remembered Krillin. The little monk had saved him. Kept him alive when the others wanted him dead. Although he knew that he was nothing more than a machine he also knew that he was a life. And Krillin had seen that. So had 17 and 18. Both had also wittnessed that he was stronger than they where. Soon he could feel the table underneith him. He wondered how this was possible. After all he was suppose to be dead. As far as he could figure he would not go to the afterlife because he wasn't a traditional lifeform. And he figured that the dragon couldn't or the others with Krillin wouldn't wish him back. Yet he could feel himself. He was alive again. He wanted to smile but realized the he couldn't completely move yet. That ment that some one was rebuilding him. That's when he thought of Bulma. "She must be rebuilding me. I am glad. When Cell crushed my head I thought that was it." He thought to himself.  
  
The Bulma from the future looked at the shops and realized that a normal shop wouldn't do. They would have to go to a big and tall shop. When they got in there they found the suit. It was a large pinstripe black and gray suit. Also beside it was a large gi. They both smiled and both the to suits of clothes. Bulma looked at her younger self. "You know we should of thought of giving him some organic parts. I mean he might want to start a family." she said. Vegeta's Bulma looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "You think that he could find someone that would want to be with him? I don't mean anything but he's so big..... I don't mean like bad big, but just huge muscle kind of scary big. You know what I mean right?" She said. "Yes I understand what you mean, but I know of several women in our time that would love to start a family with him. I mean look at how strong he is. They would want him for that reason. Because he could protect them." the Bulma from the future said. "I can understand that. I suppose that the one that needs to make that decision is him. If he wants to become part human then we'll work on it and if nothing else make some artifical organic parts for him." Vegeta's bulma said. Both nodded and then walked into a beauty salon. They both decided that they needed a make over for all of the work that they had done.  
  
Gohan watched Trunks as he powered up. First he got as powerful as he had with Cell. Then he became that form that was as strong as Cell but slow. Gohan smirked and turned to an assended Sayan. He charged toward Trunks only to get caught by Vegeta. Vegeta smiled as he watched Kakkrot's son fall to the floor. He looked at Trunks and charged him. Trunks kept powering up this level and then he soon looked like that and like an assended Sayan. He charged his father knowing that he had done this on purpose. His father would notice that he was stronger physically but only in that. his speed was less than Vegeta's. He hit Vegeta as hard as possible. The force from the punch knocked his father against the wall. Vegeta smiled at him and charged again. As he expected his father was all over him. He was fighting faster and hitting him more. Soon tired Trunks fell to the floor. Gohan rushed behind Vegeta and started attacking. Trunks watched and thought of how funny it was.  
  
18 arrived with Krillin and she felt something strange already. She couldn't explain it. The last time she had felt something like this it was when 17, 16, and her was all together. But she knew that her brother wasn't suppose to be here. after a few minutes she shruged it off and walked inside of the building. 


	6. Noticing that someone is there

Krillin looked at his wife and could tell that something was bothering her. He didn't know what it was, but he also didn't want her to be feeling bad. He walked over to her and gave her a quick hug. "Is something wrong 18?" He asked. "No I just had a weird feeling. But I'm fine. It's nothing to be worrying about." She answered. He nodded and turned back around figuring that she was right.  
  
Inside of lab 16 could feel his hands. Slowly he was starting to move his fingers. He realized that he was in the last stages of being repaired. It meant that his programming was the last thing being added. He had to admit that it was a good idea. Otherwise he would have been confused and unsure of what was going on. He felt something else though something that must have been a mistake. He had his bomb back inside of him. And it was more powerful than before. He wondered why it was there. After a few moments he decided that it was just a glitch in his programming. He turned his head and felt surprise that he could move it already. He smiled looking at the room around him. It was like yesterday that he was in here. But he knew that he had been somewhere else. Although he was a machine somehow he had acquired a soul. He didn't believe it at all. Neither did King Yama. It had surprised the guardian of the dead when he saw 16 standing there before him. 16 remembered what he had been told by King Yama. "You where designed to be a weapon of destruction. And your sacrifice made it possible for Cell to be destroyed. However I can't allow you into heaven or the HFIL. Because your not a traditional life form. I'm very sorry. But I will keep you where you won't feel anything that way if someone rebuilds your body I will allow you to return to it." He had been told. He had a soul. It might be a soul of silicone but it was a soul.  
  
18 couldn't get over the feeling that she had. It had to be someone there. It had to be 17. She knew that he to be her brother. It couldn't be 16. He was dead. She got up and started looking around a little bit. Marron was following her and she smiled at her daughter. She picked her up and carried her. "Marron I think that your uncle is here. If he is than I want to have words with him." She said as she checked the halls.  
  
Master Roshie walked in and looked around to see Vegeta or Gohan. When he saw Chi Chi he smiled and walked over to her. "So Chi Chi where is Gohan at?" He asked. "He's training with Vegeta. Like he has nothing better he could be doing." She said. "Come on Chi Chi. Let him have a little fun. After all it is the holidays and he needs a little break. Speaking of which I just saw Launch pull up. Do I look alright? And has this place been dusted?" He asked as he looked around. Chi Chi smiled at him and shook her head. "I don't know but I think that you're the only one here that has to worry about that Master Roshie." She said with a smile. "That's cold Chi Chi. That's real cold." He said as he walked over to a chair and waited for her to walk in. Not long after Launch got there Tien and Chaziou showed up. Tien smiled as he walked inside. He looked around and felt the power from three Sayans they where sparing and he thought about going and joining them, but decided not to.  
  
Both Bulma's finished getting their makeovers and headed to do a little more shopping. The Bulma from the future thought about getting something special for her Trunks. After all there had to be something here that she could get him that he would like. She saw a couple of different stores and one stood out. It was a special book store. She had noticed that her Trunks liked to read a little bit. Unfortunately there was a shortage of books in their time. Most of the libraries had been destroyed by the androids and tons of literary masterpieces where destroyed for all time. So what he had to read where mostly from her own private collection of books. 


	7. Christmas is near

As they walked into the book store the Bulma from the future found several books that Trunks would like and stopped to laugh at one that she saw. She held it out and Vegeta's Bulma laughed about it too. The Desk Clerk wondered what was so funny about Mr. Satan's book entitled Yes I bet Cell and am a champion and I can teach you to be one too! He couldn't understand it and guessed that it was just something about the picture. After they stopped laughing about it they started looking at the other books there. She picked out a couple that looked like something he would like. And she decided to get him a couple of graphic novels. One was an earlier edition of Superman. She had seen the picture of Lord Dark Side and decided to ask Vegeta what he would do to this tyrant if he was real. And maybe she could get the holographic projector and the force field generators to work. It would be a great present to him.  
  
16 could feel his mid section better now. He was even able to try to set up. There was still a lot of programming that needed to be loaded but he was happy. He was happy to be here, and happy to be alive. He thought of a line from a play that had been put into his memory and he guessed it was from Bulma. Gero would never put anything that they didn't need to complete their missions in them. The line was, "Oh life you're too wonderful to be known. You move so fast that no one really notices you and when you end all that can be thought of is you." It seemed to be so true.  
  
18 walked through the building and soon found where the feeling was coming from. It was in Bulma's lab. She thought for a minute and remembered that Krillin had said something about her sometimes having projects would be left on and she would forget about them. It could be that she was reviewing something them and had forgot to shut it off. She would remind her when she got back. 18 looked at Marron and smiled. "Well I guess that it wasn't your uncle that like I thought. It was just one of Bulma's things still on." She said to her. Her daughter hugged her and smiled. 18 smiled at the little girl. She often wondered how this child was able to give her such joy. Especially when she had been in so much pain to have her. She walked with her back to the living room and sat down with Krillin. He looked at her and smiled. She smiled back at him. She couldn't deny that he loved her. In fact she knew that he was a good and brave man. If the need came he would lay down his life for her and his daughter. It was the way that he was.  
  
Dr. Briefs walked to the lab and noticed that it was locked. "Well Kitty what do you think that Bulma is doing in there?" He asked the cat on his shoulder. "Meow" It answered back. "My thoughts exactly we better not mess with it. She may be my little girl but I am certain that she wouldn't hesitate to tell me off about messing with something of hers." He said as he walked back into the room he was in. 


	8. Christmas day

Both Bulma's finished their Christmas shopping and headed home. When they returned the Bulma from the future felt of the bags of books and other goodies that she had gotten for Trunks and everyone else here. They both carried the bags of gifts to the lab and set them down in the corner. They looked at 16 who was now looking around. They smiled and walked closer to him. "Hello 16." Vegeta's Bulma said. "Hello Bulma. It has been a little while hasn't it?" He asked. "Yes it has. We're nearly finished repairing you. We wanted to ask you a question. If you where given the chance to be part human would you want to be?" She asked. "You mean if I was to have more human like traits?" He asked. "No I mean if it was possible to be part human would you want to be?" She asked him. "I would love that, but according to all of the records in my memory banks there is no such way of doing it. At least none that Dr. Gero found." He said. "Well that just means that old man didn't keep trying and he didn't have the great Bulma briefs working with him." She said smiling. After hearing his words the Bulma from the future smiled and helped with the design of some artifical organs that would fit into him and help him be more human. Of course he would still have the problem of being as strong as he was and immortality but at least he could enjoy things that he never could before. Slowly they created the organs. Each one taking an hour to design and create using the plans that Gero had and the Genus of both Bulma's. Neither had realized that it was getting late. And that they had worked through the dinner that they invited everyone over for. In fact it was early Christmas Morning when they where finished.  
  
Vegeta sat inside of the living room waiting for Bulma. He had waited for her to go to bed all night last night after he finished sparing with his son from the future and Kakkrot's son. Both had given him a good work out and proven to be strong warriors. Even if Gohan had let himself go for the last seven years. But what he was conserned with was the fact that Bulma never came to bed. She had been up all night working on that android. To be fair he let everyone stay even the weaklings.  
  
Master Roshie was walking around in the room that Vegeta had told him to use. He wondered where Bulma was all last night. Granted he knew that Vegeta would have killed him but he packed a little mistletoe in his suitcase. It was a cheap trick but hey a holiday tradition was a holiday tradition.  
  
Future Trunks woke up in the room where his younger self had let him sleep. He looked over at the two boys in the bunk bed. Goten was on the bottom bunk and his younger self was on the top bunk. It was kind of funny. He never thought that he would have liked sleeping there at all. He guessed that his younger self was just a little different than he was.  
  
Both Bulmas looked at each other and at 16. They smiled at all of the work that they put into getting him working again. They stood up and helped him to stand. He looked at them and popped his back slightly. "So what should we do now?" He asked them. "Well we want to make sure that everyone isn't looking and want you to go to the living room. I know that this is going to be the biggest surprise that everyone gets this Christmas." Vegeta's Bulma said. He nodded and watched as they signaled him to go on. He walked past where everyone was and set down by the tree in the living room. Soon Dr. Briefs cat crawled on him and started to Purr. "I remember you little fellow." He said. Vegeta watched him and shook his head. "There was a time that you where stronger than me android. Stronger than anyone else. And even then you wasted your time with weak pathic animals. I don't think that I want to understand you." Vegeta said. Soon everyone gathered around where both Bulma's where. They all smiled and walked into the living room to see the surprise. 18 looked at 16 and fainted. Marron looked at her mommy and then at her daddy worried. Krillin stood there like he had just seen a ghost. Gohan looked at 16 and his eyes never dropped. "16??" He asked. "Yes it is me Gohan. Could you please help 18?" He asked. Gohan walked walked over to where 18 had fainted and carried her to the couch. Goten looked at this strange man and noticed that he was like 18. He couldn't sense anything from him. Chichi smiled and looked at him. Knowing that he was the one that had saved her little boy that day. Launch looked at him and scratched her head. Tien and Chaziou smiled and walked over to him talking to him. Yamacha stood there with his mouth open. "Oh great someone else that can beat me to a pulp." He thought as he looked at 16. Soon after everyone had gotten over the shock of seeing him there they all started to open their gifts. Vegeta proclaimed that if Lord Darkside was real he would have beaten him like there was no tomorrow and that Superman was a wuss; when he learned what Bulma had created for him he smiled and walked off to spar with this holographic creation of Darkside. Future Trunks looked at the books and smiled hugging both Bulmas and giving each a peck on the cheek. Goten smiled as he opened the box of fresh made cookies that they picked up for him. Gohan looked at the clothes and school supplies and finally at the cell phone that he got. He smiled and thanked everyone. Yamcha looked at his new tanning lamp and smiled. Tien looked at the clothes that he got and the box of goodies that Chichi made for him. Chaziou smiled at all of the things he got and thanked everyone. Launch loved her gifts but enjoyed catching Tien under the mistletoe better. Finally after everyone else had opened their presents 16 opened his. He thanked both Bulmas and hugged them. Not only had they gotten him presents, something that he never had in his lifetime, but they had given him back his life. "So what are you going to do now 16?" 18 asked him. "Since both Bulma's had given me several operating organs I believe that I'm going to eat. And then I will decide where to go from there." He answered.  
  
Everyone enjoyed the meal that was made. Vegeta took time away from his new sparing program to eat like a sayian. He smiled at Bulma and hugged her. "Thank you for the program. So far that being has proven to be resourceful, but he's no match for the Prince of Sayians!" He said boasting. 


	9. returning to the future

16 sat and enjoyed his meal. Afterwards they all walked into one of the living rooms and sat down together. Vegeta got up and left to train again against his new Holographic sparing partner. 18 looked at 16 again. "16 have you thought about what it is that you are going to do?" She asked. "Yes. I plan to return where Bulma and Trunks brought me from. That world needs help being rebuilt. Also I could be of help if something where to threaten it." He answered. 18 nodded. "That's understandable. Although I know that it was good to see you again. And I know that 17 would like to see you." She said. "I would have liked to see him, but I am uncertain of where he could be at. From what I have come to understand quite some time has passed since the Cell games." 16 answered. "Yes it has been quite some time." A voice from outside said. 18 looked at the window to see her brother. She smiled and carried her daughter out. He looked at the little girl and then at 18. "So how does it feel to be a house wife?" he asked her. "It's alright. I do enjoy the normalcy of it. And how does it feel to be away from everything and everyone?" She asked. "It is lonely, but that's not why I came. I came because I could tell that 16 was here. I didn't want to believe it. I mean I know that Gero created us to be able to tell where each other was. And when I sensed him I thought that I was malfunctioning." 17 answered.  
  
"Hello 17." 16 told him. "Hello again 16. How are you here?" He asked. "The trunks and Bulma from the future brought me here and repaired me. I have decided to return with them." He said. "Why?" 17 asked. "Because their world is fragile. It is in a state of being rebuilt. I wish to create. To help rebuild it and if the need come to protect it from harm. There might be another like Gero, or like Cell. And if I can help keep that from happening then I will." He answered 17. 17 nodded and smiled. "Alright my friend. It was good to see you again." He told 16. 17 then looked at Marron and smiled. He petted her head and looked at her. "You must be my niece." He said. She smiled and nodded. "Well then I have an important thing to ask you. Take good care of your mother. I'm afraid that I won't be around much. Not that I can't but I don't want to be noticed very much if I'm able." He said. "You've changed 17. I remember when you enjoyed attention and doing things that where reckless." 18 said. "Yes, but I have learned the fun of living alone and if I draw attention now I would have to take care of a house wife and I am not as strong as your husband in that department. I wouldn't be able to handle it." He replied to her.  
  
16 smiled and listened to them. Soon he walked back inside and over to the Bulma from the future. She smiled and looked at him. They began to talk for a while and she nodded. She caught her Trunks by the arm. "He is coming back with us. And for a short time he would like to stay with us for a while." She said. Trunks nodded and looked at 16. "Alright it will give me a sparing partner." He said with a smile. 16 looked at him and nodded. Knowing that it would only be right to oblige him. After a while everyone said their goodbyes and the Trunks from the future said that they would come and visit again. The three of them crawled into the time machine and punched in the settings. It shook and then started up. Soon it left. Everyone watched it and smiled hoping that they would see them again soon.  
  
Trunks stepped out and showed 16 to his room. Bulma smiled at them and watched. She decided to check on a few things and put the time machine away. Time passed. Days turned to weeks. Weeks soon turned to four years. 16 had stayed with Bulma and Trunks as she had asked him too. During that time he had helped to rebuild the city around them and some of the other outlaying cities. There had been a few humans that would cause problems but they where easily caught and put into their prison. Also during this time Bulma had began to feel things for 16. She tried her hardest not too. Not wanting to show anything about it. After all he was constantly young and she was growing older each day. Also Trunks had thought of 16 as a friend. She didn't know how he would think of him as a step father. So silently she kept her feeling to herself for a while. Eventually though she finally waited for Trunks to leave and confronted 16. She needed to know.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok thanks for reading the fan fic. I would say that this does it for it, but I couldn't do that to all of you. So here is the question. I will have a poll and it will decide wither or not Bulma and 16 get together. What are your thoughts? Remember 16 now has several synthic organs making him closer to human and they did include all of the needed functions. So yes for them getting together Or no for them not getting together. 


	10. Break from the fic

Hello everyone that has been reading this fan fic. I do want to thank you all. I have enjoyed writing it. As you know I am toying with making this a 16 and Bulma Fan Fic. Of course there are things in the way. One of them is Trunks. Even though Trunks at this point most likely wouldn't be an assended Sayian He would be stronger than Android 16. So Should 16 and Bulma get together and Trunks be alright with it eventually?  
  
16 and Bulma get together and Trunks go completely out of his head and try to destroy 16 out of a fit of rage?  
  
16 tell Bulma that he can't. That he thinks too much of Trunks and hates the idea that he could hurt his feelings  
  
They get together Trunks acts alright with it but secretly builds a method of Instand transporting to the new namek and wishes everyone back. And that Vegeta would be in his mother's bed room when both her and 16 where in there?  
  
Just a few choices. Anyway thanks and if no one responds I will think of something. Laters 


End file.
